Music Meets Joker
by Munchkin Jeeves
Summary: Aria Wallace meets the twins in her first year of Hogwarts.  All she wants is to fit in and pass all her classes but what happens when one twin wants to be more than her friend?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I hope you all like it. Please be nice this is my first Harry Potter._

_I do not own any of the characters that are recognized, I only own the OC's the rest belong to J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One <em>

_Aria POV_

"Now remember and send us an owl to make sure you got there ok." My parents shout as the Hogwarts express pulls out of the platform.

My name is Aria Wallace and I am starting my first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My family has been going there since it was founded and have always been in Gryffindor house - o no pressure there. The good thing is my parents respect muggles, so I've had a chance to do muggle things like play video games, attend a muggle school and play muggle sports. But now I'm sitting on the Hogwarts Express waiting to carry on my family's legacy.

"Excuse me, do you mind? I can't seem to find an empty compartment." A girl my age asked, poking her head in the door. I smiled at her.

"It's fine take a seat." She sat opposite me. "I'm Aria." I waved at her. He smiled back at me.

"I'm Cale."

We spent the rest of the train journey talking. I found out her mum's a muggle and her dad's a wizard.

"Apparently mum fainted when dad told her." We both laughed at the story. I looked over at her. Her long blonde hair was laying perfectly straight with her fringe covering one of her sea blue eyes. I like that Cale was part muggle, I felt like I could relate to her.

When we got to the castle, we both looked at each other and gulped. A professor came to meet us at the entrance.

"I am Professor McGonagall. If you will follow me, I will take you into the great hall where you will be sorted into your house." And with that she turned on her heels and headed to the double doors ahead of us.

When we saw the other pupils that were starting at us from the four long tables, we looked at each other in panic. Where McGonagall stopped there was a stool, and perched on top of the stool, there was a hat. She then started to shout out people and beckon them to the stool and place the hat on their hats.

"Sophie Adams!" That hat was on her head for about minute, before it decided.

"SLYTHERIN!" It bellowed. I saw the girl's face fall as she made her way to the Slytherin table. The group of first years slowly decreased until there were only a few left. Cale had been put in Gryffindor and I hoped I would be too.

"ARIA WALLACE." I slowly made my way to the stool.

"Well aren't you special. Bright, honest and hardworking among other things." I looked at Cale hopefully.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I threw the hat off my head and practically ran to the table. I sat next to Cale and watched the final few get sorted.

The feast was fantastic! There was such a wide variety to choose from. We all introduced ourselves during the meal.

"I'm Katie." She waved. "Both parents are magical." The boy next to her waved.

"The names Lee, Lee Jordan." He winked at us. "Mum magical, dad non-existent." I felt bad for him, but it didn't seem to phase him. Next to introduce themselves were the twins that were next to me.

"I'm Fred." The one next to me said.

"I'm George." They both waved at the same time.

We spent the rest of the night getting to know each other in the common room. Fred and George kept making me laugh, causing me to snort a couple of times, making everyone laugh even more, It was a vicious cycle. We all retreated to our dorms just after midnight. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

We were giving our school schedules that morning at breakfast.

"Potions first. Really!" Fred and George groaned. We all made our way to potions, dragging our heels that whole way. When we got there, some Slytherin students were already waiting. One of the boys kept staring at me in a creepy way. Snape turned up a minute later and directed us into the class room.

"There will be no ridiculous behaviour or shenanigans in my class!" Was the first thing he said. He then went on a huge lecture about how important potions are, but he stopped when his eyes landed on me. At first I thought I had done something wrong, but he then started up again. I ran out of potions at the end of the class, dragging Fred with me, since he decided he was my potions partner for the year, leaving Cale and George together.

"Well potions should be easy." Fred looked down at me confused. I smiled up at him. "My dad is an alchemist, I've been making potions since I could walk." Fred wrapped his arm around me.

"Aria, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p><em>Hey hope you all liked it! If there's anything you want in the story just let me know :)<em>


	2. Christmas at the Burrow

_A big thanks to everyone who read and added the story to their alerts! No one reviewed though, I was quite sad __L_

_I do not own any of the characters that are recognized, I only own the OC's the rest belong to J.K Rowling. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

_Aria POV_

The first term flew by. By the time Christmas came around we were all ready for a break. Classes were getting slightly harder, apart from potions which Fred and I were flying through. Our parents met at the Train station on our first day and were now really good friends. They decided that we were all going to spend Christmas together. When we got off the train, I ran into my parents arms. After we were all hugged out, we headed over to the Weasley family.

"You must be Aria! I'm Molly." She gave me a hug, "This is my husband Arthur." He shook my hand. "And this is our other son Ron and our daughter Ginny." They both shyly waved at me. When we were walking out of the station, I heard Ron trying to whisper to Fred and George.

"Guys you were right, Aria is really pretty." It was followed by two whacks and an "OW!" I looked at Ginny and we both started giggling.

I was amazed when we reached the Burrow. Our house looked like a shed compared to this. The boys gave me a tour of the house. I was put in Ginny's room and we were currently unpacking my trunk.

"It's nice to have another girl around here. It's hard with all the boys around here." I looked over at her and smiled. The boys came in minutes later with an evil smirk on their faces. After spending four months with these two, I know that smile meant trouble. I looked down over at them.

"We did not put stink bomb in Percy's trunk." George sniggered. I just shook my head and went back to unpacking.

Dinner was so much fun. The twins were getting a lecture about their prank pulling, Mr Weasley was interrogating my parents about muggles and me, Ron and Ginny were sitting enjoying the show. Percy was having dinner at his friends.

"So Aria, I would like to thank you for trying to keep these two out of trouble. And for making sure they do their school work." Mrs Weasley kept praising me.

"It's ok Mrs Weasley. It's not that hard . Emotional 'persuasion' is the key." I smiled at her. Fred butted in.

"Yeah it has nothing to do with the fact that Aria has the best pouty lip and puppy eyes ever!" My dad nodded in agreement with Fred.

"I can still remember the first time she used her puppy pout. She was four years old and it was Christmas Eve. Aria wanted to stay up and watch the snow fall out the window. We told her no and she unintentionally pulled the pout and within seconds the crocodile tears were flowing. From that night on, whenever she pulled the pout, she has gotten her way." My parents smiled at me. "Not that she used it much."

After dinner, I played exploding snap with the twins, Ginny and Ron. I could tell that Fred was letting me win as usual. Over the past few months, our little group has gotten very close, especially me and Fred. We spent a lot of time studying together. About a week into classes, Fred and I made a deal. If he would start taking school a bit more seriously and I would let him teach me all about Quidditch. We evened each other out. Fred was loud and loved having attention, whereas I was shy, liked to focus on my studies and hated being the centre of attention. I looked over at my friend and smiled, getting a smile back.

"So when is Cale coming over?" I asked Mr Weasley. Cale was visiting after Christmas and we were all travelling back to Hogwarts together.

"Day after Boxing day." George blurted out before Mr Weasley could even open his mouth, his cheeks turning pink.

George and Cale were getting pretty close too. You could tell they liked each other. George never pranked her, they always made sure they were sitting together and they done that thing where one would look at the other, when the other would look, they would look away. And then vice versa. I think its cute, but Fred says that George won't tell her. Me and Fred just looked at each other and smirked. He's got it bad! When we were heading up to bed, George grabbed me.

"Aria, tomorrow would you come with me and our dads to Diagon Alley? I want to get Cale something special for Christmas." I tried to contain my squeal but it came out slightly. I nodded and ran to Ginny's room. Ginny poked her head out from her duvet and then went back to sleep.

The next morning was pandemonium. Diagon Alley was jam packed. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was out doing their last minute shopping. I had managed to finish my shopping, but George still hadn't found a present for Cale. Then suddenly it clicked. I dragged George through the Leaky Cauldron and we stopped outside a muggle shop on the other side. George looked terrified. Ten minutes later we left George clutching a little box.

When we got back to the Burrow, Fred did not looked pleased.

"Where have you two been?" He half asked, half shouted. George just smirked and dragged Fred away. He looked back at me before he disappeared up the stairs. I looked over at my mum and Mrs Weasley, who just smiled and went back to cooking. I headed up stairs to Ginny's room to finish wrapping my presents. I could hear the twins arguing when I passed their room.

"I thought you like Cale, George?" Fred moaned.

"I do! I took Aria so I could get her something special." I heard a faint 'oh.' Ginny was wrapping her presents when I got to the room.

"Nice scarf, for your mum?" Ginny nodded and then helped me with my wrapping.

"So is there a difference between Christmas when you celebrate it muggle style?" Ginny asked. We were now all downstairs putting the presents under the tree.

"It's the same really. We put up the tree, sing carols and eat our weight in food." The rest of our night was spent singing Christmas songs and eating mince pies.

Lying in bed that night, I could see the snow falling out the window. I grabbed my housecoat and ran towards the front door. There was a layer of snow on the ground, coating it like icing sugar. I span round in circles and then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I let out a yelp, causing the figure behind me to laugh.

"Now, now don't worry A." I squealed when I recognized that voice.

"Cale! What are you doing here?" I gave her a hug.

"Well Mr & Mrs Weasley invited us for Christmas dinner. Mum hates cooking so she was game."

Ginny was standing at the kitchen door. We walked over to her and I introduced her to Cale. We then hatched an evil plan. We saw that the twins window was open. We all grabbed a snowball and threw it into the open window. We had to do it a couple times for us to get a reaction. Suddenly snowballs came flying out of the window, one hitting me clean in the chest. Thirty seconds later we were ambushed by the twins and Ron. George stopped when he realised that Cale was here. This gave us the advantage. Ginny tackled him and all three of us started piling the snow on top of him. Fred managed to help George escape from the girls. Twenty minutes later they were all sitting curled up with cups of hot chocolate on the couches. Ginny and Ron had gone to bed, so it was just the four of us. I looked at the clock and smiled.

"Merry Christmas guys!"

* * *

><p><em>Hey hope you guys like it. Please review so I know if i'm wasting my time or not :)<em>


	3. Summer Time!

_Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter __J_

_Martin Wilson-Marr_

_LostInLaLaLand7_

_GirlWithABook_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

_Aria POV_

The rest of the year flew by. Exams were sat and Quidditch was played. Slytherin won the house cup. I was sitting with Fred. George, Cale, Lee and Katie on the Hogwarts Express home.

"So when are you girls coming to the Burrow?" George asked, breaking the silence in the coach. I looked over at Cale and Katie.

"I can't. I'm in France all summer." Katie pouted

"We'll pop over the week of your birthdays." Cale and I said at the same time, causing the twins to laugh. Lee was going the week before so it could be a 'boys week'. the rest of the trip was spent playing exploding snap and the boys were planning what pranks they were going to play on Ron and Percy. They mentioned Ginny, but one look from us girls shot that idea down in flames.

Our families were waiting for us. My parents wrapped me in a hug, while I heard Mama Weasley scolding the boys. We said our goodbyes and headed home.

"So how did the exams go?" Dad asked while placing my trunk in the boot of the car.

"I got an A for Herbology, Potions and DADA, and a B for Transfiguration and Charms." My mum hugged me.

"Well done! I'm so proud of you." They both praised me the whole way home. After dinner we discussed our Summer plans.

"Now we're heading up to Scotland to visit Great Aunt Mary in two weeks." My face fell at the thought of visiting that old bag. The last time I visited her, I had to run around while she sat there and done nothing. "You can come with us, or you can go stay at the Burrow. Molly said that you can go there early." I shot my parents a Cheshire cat grin. "We thought that would be your answer. Arthur is coming to get you at the end of next week." I hugged my parents and went to write to the twins. I got a letter form them the next again morning.

_Hey Aria!_

_Mum and Dad told us minutes before Midnight arrived with your letter. Ginny is ecstatic to have you over. We have so much planned for when you get here. Lee Isn't pleased that your crashing the last day of 'boys week' but just ignore him. Looking forward to seeing you next week_

_Love_

_Fred & George xx _

The next week went passed quite quickly. Mum took me shopping to get the twin's presents. We ended up meeting with Cale and her mum for the day. Our mums went for coffee while we went shopping.

"So have you heard from the twins?" I asked Cale once I told her about my letter. She started blushing.

"I've heard from George. We've been writing to each other every day." I couldn't help but smile. They two had to get together. Days later Arthur arrived with Ginny to take me to the Burrow. Ginny tackled me to the ground.

"Hi Ginny." We both giggled. She helped me off the ground and I gave Arthur a hug. I turned to my parents.

"We'll be back a few days before school starts." I got a kiss from both of them before we used the floo network to get back to the Burrow. I was enveloped into a hug the second I walked out of the fireplace.

"Hi Mama Weasley." I said when I was able to breathe again. Then three elephants came barrelling down the stairs. I was passed from George to Lee then to Ron. I gave them all hugs. I looked around and felt really sad when I noticed that Fred wasn't a part of the welcome committee. George cottoned on.

"He's out in the garden." I ran out without thinking. I saw Fred was degnoming the garden. I ran and jumped on his back, causing both of us to topple to the ground. I ended up lying on top of a very confused Fred.

"Aria!" He shouted wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest. We sat like this for a good few minutes before George and Lee interrupted us.

"Well we know who her favourite is." Lee muttered. George helped me up before helping Fred. He winked at me before we headed in for dinner. Ron was in a such a tissy about school. Apparently the guys had spent most of their time telling him horror stories about Hogwarts.

"Oh and Ron, stay away from the paintings if you stare at them for more then five seconds, they suck you in." Ron's faced paled. "Don't they Aria?" Fred rounded on me, begging me to play along.

"Oh yeah. I stared at the Lilac Blossom painting for like seven seconds, then BAM! The place went black!" I winked at Ron, letting him know that it isn't true. Mama Weasley spent the rest of dinner asking me about my holidays so far. "Well they've been quite." I rounded on the guys. "I met up with Cale a few days ago." I noticed George blush slightly.

"Well it will be nice to see her next week." Mama Weasley said while serving dessert. George grabbed me after dinner.

"Hey can we talk later?" I nodded at him. I headed over to speak to Ron, who was sitting on the wall just outside the kitchen window.

"Hey you ok?" Ron shook his head.

"Aria what if I can't keep up? I don't want to go." He whispered the last part. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Ron, you'll be fine. You know that if you ever need help or someone to talk to, you can always come to me. Anytime." He smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed his hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, another Weasley boy needs my help." I headed to find George. He was sitting in his room alone.

"Hey what's up?" He was sitting with a bundle of letters on his lap. They were the letters from Cale.

"You understand muggle don't you?" I nodded at him. "What do these words mean? Is she happy to see me, or is she just being nice?" I read the letters and smiled at him.

"Don't worry George. She is very excited to come here and spend the summer with you." I ran out of his room, leaving him with his thoughts. I found Ginny doing the dishes. I grabbed a dish towel to dry them. Mama Weasley came in from the garden.

"Aria, thanks for putting a smile on Ron's face. The boys have told him so many things. He's terrified to go now." I smiled over at her.

"Anytime." after we done the dishes, Ginny and I decided to make some cupcakes. The boys ran down into the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces.

"Don't even think about it!" I yelled at them. I handed one to Ginny and one to Ron.

"Why does Ron get a cupcake and we don't?" George pouted. I hit him with the wooden spoon that was in my hand.

"Because you have been so cruel to him." I walked up to Ginny's room with her, taking the cupcakes with us. The rest of our night was spent comparing muggle things to wizard things. An explosion came from the twin's room at around midnight, causing me to fall out of my bed. I ran to their room, but was beaten by a very angry Mama Weasley. She threw open their door and saw red. There were three human splat silhouettes on the wall. Fred's smirk disappeared when he saw the look of panic on my face. After Mama Weasley went all nuclear on them, she turned to me.

"Aria, how you manage those three, I'll never know." she headed back to her room. George and Lee ran out of the room, leaving me and Fred alone. I slapped his shoulder then hugged him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I whispered into his chest. He kissed my hair.

"I promise Aria."

I woke up the next again morning to the twins arguing. I followed the noise to the kitchen and saw them arguing at one side, and Lee spectating at the other side. I sat next to him, stealing a slice of his toast.

"What's the argument about?" I asked Lee.

"Well Mama Weasley asked them what kind of birthday cake they would like. As you can see." He pointed to the twins. "They can't decided."

"Chocolate!" Fred shouted

"Icing!" George retorted. This went on until Mama Weasley said that she would bake both. Lee's parents arrived after lunch. Lee gave me a hug.

"See you in September Wallace, Try not to convert them to the light side." He gave the boys one of those strange man hugs, thanked Mama Weasley and left with his parents. We headed up to the twins room. Ron was out practicing his flying, Mr Weasley was at work, Percy was at his friends house studying and Mama Weasley and Ginny were out doing shopping, so it was just the three of us. George was writing his daily letter to Cale. I looked over at him and smiled and the hit Fred.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"George has sent a letter to Cale nearly every day! You wrote me one." When I said this, I felt my heart shatter a little bit. What if he doesn't really like me? What if he's only friends with me because Cale and George like each other.

"Sorry Aria. I would have sent you more but with Lee coming over I was a bit busy." He lifted my chin so I was face to face with him. "I'll make it up to you." I smiled at him. George ran out to owl his letter. I nudged Fred.

"We need to get those two together." Fred nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Hey hope you all liked it! Quick question, should I skip a couple of years so that they're older, or keep it as it is? Hope you all review :)<em>


	4. Tri Wizard Complications

_A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter_

_Anonymous _

_WeasleyTwin12_

_ljean433_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

_Aria POV_

The past four years at Hogwarts have been pretty eventful. Ron became best friends with Harry Potter, fought off Voldemort and even came face to face with serial killer Sirius Black. I really hope this is just a quiet year for them. Cale and I became close friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry's best female friend. George and Cale are so close to dating now. When Sirius Black tried to get into the Gryffindor Common room, and we all had to sleep in the great hall, they fell asleep holding hands. They also kissed on the twins birthday, but they don't know that I know.

We're all sitting in the great hall ready to start our fourth year. Dumbledore was telling us about the Tri wizard tournament and the two school that will be joining us this year. Beauxbatons Academy pranced in first. All the guys couldn't stop looking at them, I kicked Fred under the table and Cale kicked George. My heart dropped when a brunette from Beauxbatons kept looking at Fred. The Durmstrang boys arrived next. Everyone gasped when they saw Viktor Krum, but he only had eyes for Hermione. She just rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the Staff table. The feast was awkward. The brunette kept staring at Fred. Cale & Katie kept trying to talk to me, but quickly cottoned on to what was up. We dashed ahead to the Common Room after the feast. I exploded when we got to our dorm.

"THAT TART!" I screamed. "she hasn't even been here an hour!" The three of us burst out laughing. We got into our pyjamas and sat gossiping on our beds until there was a knock on our door.

"It's lonely down there without you girls." Fred, George and Lee were all at our door pouting. Cale went over to George in an instant. I knew that Katie really wanted to go hang out with Lee. They all looked over at me.

"I'm just gonna call it a night, you two go." I urged them, they just sighed and headed down with the guys. I burst into tears about a minute after they left.

For the past four years I have slowly been falling in love with Fred Weasley. They way he runs his left hand through his hair when we're studying, the way he would always escort me places at night, and especially the way he would always calm me down with hot chocolate when I'm either stressed or upset. Looking out at the moon shining over the lake, I could see the Durmstrang Academy's ship in all its glory. I sat watching the ship for about twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door. Fred was standing there with two hot chocolates in his hand. He walked over to the window seat I was sitting on. He handed me a steaming mug.

"Are you ok? You seemed distant at the feast." He sat down next to me.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." I smiled up at him, but he wasn't fooled. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Four years and you still suck at lying Aria." I kept gazing out the window. "There are other ways of me getting information out of you Miss Wallace." He smirked down at me. Before I knew it, I was thrown on my bed, with Fred tickling me.

"Fred stop it!" I squealed

"Not until you tell me what got you so upset." He retaliated. His face was now inches from mine. My heart rate doubled. One of his hands reached down and put a strand of hair behind my ear. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Nervous are we Miss Wallace?" The blush on my cheeks became deeper. He slowly leaned down so we were now nose to nose. He looked me in the eye. I moved my face so my lips could meet his. As they were about to meet, Hermione came barging in.

"That boy! I swear one of these days I'm gonna…" She looked at the position Fred and I were in. "Go rant to someone else." and with that, she ran out of the room. Fred looked down at me and smiled.  
>"So, I'm gonna go find the boys." He started walking towards the door, but then turned back to the door.<p>

"That brunettes got nothing on you." He kissed my nose and left me dazed on the bed. That's how the girls found me when they came back to the dorm. I knew Hermione had spoke to them as they both had identical smirks on their faces. I told them what happened after Hermione left. Cale jumped on my bed.

"He nearly kissed you!" She jumped on her spot. Katie laughed at her. We fell asleep after our little chat. We met the boys at breakfast the next morning. They all had smiles on their faces, but they disappeared when we were handed our timetables. All the boys looked at each other and yelled at the same time.

"Aria's my potions partner!" We all laughed them. Fred put his arm around my shoulder. The other two sulked.

We had muggle studies first. George and Cale were walking informs of me and Fred slightly and I could see his hand kept brushing over Cale's. It was so sweet! Fred saw what i was smiling at and whispered in my ear.

"I give them till the Yule Ball. I heard that a Ravenclaw wants to ask Cale to the ball." I looked up at him in shock. He just nodded and guided me into the classroom. Now that Fred had mentioned it, Blake Sinclair, the Ravenclaw keeper kept looking at Cale with a weird dreamy look on his face. I wondered who else could see it, because I knew with George around, Cale certainly won't notice any other boy on the planet. I kept the observations of Blake going all day and all he done was stare at Cale. At first I thought that it was sweet, but now he's border lining stalker! I told Fred and he just looked at me.

"Stay out of it A, George needs to learn that Cale isn't gonna wait around for him for ever.". Fred headed down towards the gang at the table.

"That's where your wrong." I whispered trailing behind him. Dinner was awkward. I kept going to tell Cale about Blake, but every time I went to, Fred would quickly change the subject and glaring at me. This was strange, he had never gave me a look like that before and I didn't like it. When I headed up to the common room, George tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Aria, can you do me a favour?" I nodded at him. "Can you grab me a book from the library, I have detention with Snape." I nodded at him and headed down to the library.

"Wallace, nice to see you without Weasley." He gave me a brief hug. Draco and I had known each other since we were kids. My mum knows his aunt, and even though all the rumours about his parents being death eaters, I had to spend a lot of time with him during summers. We don't let a lot of people know we're friends, so we don't get grief about it.

"So how's your schedule this year?" I asked, he just frowned at me. "that bad" he just nodded. I stood there talking until Hermione came out of the library. She looked at me shocked. Draco just smirked, winked at me and walked away.

"What the hell was that!" She screamed at me.

"Calm down, he was just asking if I had notes from last year he could have. Old family friend." That shut her up. The two of us walked into the library and got George's book for him. Everyone was in the common room when we got back. I threw George his book and sat next to Cale. Her and George were having this really strange staring contest. I looked over at Katie who just shrugged her shoulders saying she didn't know either. I grabbed Cale and dragged her up to the dorm.

"Right what is going on?" I asked her when Katie came in.

"I was talking to Blake after Defence against the dark arts and George dragged me away and started grumbling about the Yule ball and kept calling Blake names. Blake hasn't done anything to George." Katie and I burst out laughing. We headed back down to the common room, still laughing our butts off, causing everyone to look at us. I whispered to Hermione, and she joined us in the laughing our butts off.

The rest of the night was spent going over potions with Fred. He wouldn't concentrate. Everyone had headed to bed and Fred and I were the only ones left. He stopped and turned to me.

"Aria, would you ever lie to me?" Well that was unexpected.  
>"Never Fred, why?" He just shook his head.<p>

"I'm gonna call it a night." He kissed my forehead and headed to bed.  
>What the hell?<p>

* * *

><p>Hey hope you liked it! Let me know :)<p> 


End file.
